


My favourite kind of happiness

by Brillenbaer (Meena)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KenHina Week, Kenhinaweek2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meena/pseuds/Brillenbaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven different takes on KenHina; comforting and happy, just like the ship itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wave and a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Distance/Movies

“I just get really overwhelmed sometimes” Kenma had muttered when Lev had once again complained about his lack response. He had said it matter of factly, without any underlying meaning behind it. It had still made Hinata’s heart drop. Because for all that Hinata was unashamed of who he was, he knew he could be a little… straining to be around. And after a day of both him and Lev being around Kenma, said setter always seemed exhausted.   
Before, Hinata merely thought it was because of the endless practice games and the little sleep. Now, he was self conscious of being too much for his friend, with his friend being too nice to tell him about it. And talking to him about it would probably be awkward, since Kenma wasn’t overly emotional and Hinata was full of so many emotions and it would just end up in an uncomfortable, embarrassing… thing.

So he watched Kenma from a distance, looking for any signs of tiredness or stress. As much as he wanted to be around Kenma, he didn’t want to bother him.  
Is his nose scrunched up right now? Hinata thought while every team was doing their warm-up stretches.  
Is his back turned towards his teammates on purpose? Hinata wondered while lining up to do the punishment for another lost game.  
Did he choose the shut off spot under the tree to be alone? Hinata mused during lunch break.  
Is this okay? Hinata worried while smiling and waving at Kenma from across the court.  
They still talked, of course, and they still hung out, but it was always kind of awkward because of how wary Hinata was.  
For all that Hinata tried his best to be perceptive, he didn’t catch some major things: the concerned glances of the Karasuno members, Kuroo’s elbow to Kenma’s side and Kenma’s confused tilt of his head.

It was nerve wracking, to say the least. There were so many things Hinata wanted to do with Kenma, say to Kenma, share with Kenma! But if he annoyed him, exhausted him, Kenma would have an easy game breaking up any contact if he so wished. Living so far away from each other would make it easy to just not reply to texts, not pick up calls…  
Hinata sighed and leaned his forehead against the vending machine he was staring at for probably five minutes while being lost in thought. He hated it, being so insecure about a person so special to him. But what should he…  
“Hi, Shouyou.”  
“Kenma!!” Hinata almost shouted, startling them both with the volume of his voice.  
“Did you want to get some fruit juice too?”

Kenma shook his head, the fingers of his right hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Hinata has seen him doing it while talking to others, but never with him before. He wondered what it meant. He also wondered what he could say, because everything he could think of would probably lead to an excessive conversation he was not sure Kenma would be fond of having right now. In the end, he takes too long just looking at Kenma, who is just an arm’s length away. But an arm’s length is still quite a distance, and he doesn’t feel comfortable crossing it like he used to.

“You’re being quiet”, Kenma finally said while looking directly at him “Is something wrong?”  
Hinata smiled and waved his hand. “Nah, everything’s fine. My body just kind of jurts from all the flying falls we had to do today…”  
“Hmm” Kenma looked a little annoyed at that, and Hinata felt uneasy under his intense stare.  
“Do you want to come to our room and play Nintendo 3Ds with me?” Kenma asked, still looking annoyed, but with a soft, calm voice.  
Hinata wanted to, he really did, and they haven’t even had much time with each other today, and if Kenma himself asked him to hang out he probably wasn’t too much to handle at the moment, but still, still… That could change any second they spend time with each other, and didn’t make distance the heart grow fonder?

“I’m sorry, I…” he started, but stopped at the sight of Kenma’s shoulders sagging disappointedly.  
“I’m sorry” Hinata said again, with a different tone to his voice now.  
He tried to smile, but Kenma probably didn’t saw it, as he had casted his eyes down to the floor.

 

Hinata sat below the roof, looking over to where Kenma and Kuroo were talking, when Nishinoya suddenly plopped down next to him.  
With a firm voice and an arm slung around his shoulders, Nishinoya asked: “Okay Shouyou, what’s the Problem with you and Morisuke’s setter. You’re being weird and we don’t like it.”  
Hinata wanted to deny, but he couldn’t lie to his senpai. So he told him. Told him about his worries and how he didn’t want to lose Kenma and how special he was to him. Nishinoya, his brave and cool senpai, listened and nodded along to his explanations, and then, when Hinata was finished, said:  
“You’re an idiot and you’ve got it all wrong.”  
“What?!”  
“You heard me!” Nishinoya shouted and punched his arm, then crossed his arm in front of his chest.  
“Listen to me, Shouyou. You know, back then, when Asahi and I fought, we had to… Okay, no, I don’t wanna explain it to you. Look, doesn’t him living in Tokyo and you living in Miyagi is enough of a distance between you two? Just, stop using this” he knocks against Hinata’s head with the knuckles of his left hand, “and start using…” he lifted his index finger and tipped at the tip of Hinata’s nose, making Hinata go cross-eyed for a second, “your instincts!”

After supper, Hinata walked up to Kenma. Kuroo and some other boys from Nekoma were nearby, which intimidated Hinata a little bit, but the seemingly everlasting smirk on Kuroo’s face was replaced with a pleased, knowing expression. Hinata was surprised, but also very relieved when Kuroo only said his greeting and then trodded away, with the others except for Kenma following suit.  
“Hi, Shouyou.”  
“Hi, Kenma.”  
They both smiled, a little shy, and Hinata didn’t want to waste any more time so he followed what his instincts told him and asked:  
“Can I watch you play on your 3Ds?”  
Kenma nodded, a happy glint in his eyes that made Hinata’s stomach do funny things.

 

Later, when the evening started to fade into the night, Hinata wondered why he had ever tried to think and think and think, since following his instincts had always worked in favor for him.

 

After that, it was easy. The training camp didn’t last much longer, but with them laughing together and Hinata evening out the strands of Kenma’s hoody and Kenma sneaking his food onto Hinata’s plate without Kuroo noticing and then later rubbing Hinata’s tummy because he ate too much, the oncoming distance between Tokyo and Miyagi didn’t seem to be that far.


	2. May you keep the lights on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Haunted

Kenma knew since he first set foot inside his flat. He knew that there was some kind of presence, a lingering being inside these walls. But the flat was nice, and it seemed like the presence meant no harm, so he moved in. He soon learned that he had been right.

At first, the pages of his books had been turnt after he left them open on his table, like someone had read in them.  
Then light scratching noises came out of other rooms, like someone was touching surfaces of his furniture.  
Soon enough, he heard the stray volleyball in his living room rolling around, as if a little bird was bouncing on top of it.  
Now, Kenma would suddenly get goosebumps on his arms with his heartbeat stronger and his mind more clear.  
And even though it was irritating at times, Kenma still felt home and safe in his flat, because as wierd as these hapenings were - to him, it rather felt like someone was trying to catch a second of his attention than a ghost threatening him.  
Also, it always happened when the sun was still up, so he felt no need to be alarmed.

At the piece of night, Kenma usually spend his time playing video games. Either curled up on his sofa or tucked in inside his bed, a chatter of sounds and the tapping of his fingers would fill out the quiet room, with the minimal light of his gaming console illuminating it. But tonight was different.  
His coworkers have been annoying all day, his coach had kept nagging him about this and that and Kenma just wanted to slip under his blankets and sleep this damn day off. He barely managed to brush his teeth before even that got too much, then finally, finally went to sleep.

One hour.  
Two hours.  
Maybe two and a half.  
Kenma had been out like a light and dead tired when he had closed his eyes, which usually meant he would sleep until his alarm would wake him up.  
But… it wasn’t time for him to get up. Kenma knew it in the way his thoughts still seemed dull and slow and how he wasn’t woken up by his alarm.  
What…?  
Oh.  
Goosebumps all over his body. His heartbeat steady, but strong. The little hairs on the nape of his neck standing up… And a young man with orange hair standing beside his bed and staring down at him.  
“What?!”  
“Huh?!”  
Both of them gasped and hurried away from one another, clearly spooked out of their minds.  
Kenma, now standing in one of the corners of his bed room, tried to grasp what was going on, when the other opened his mouth to bubble nervously:  
“Why are you awake? You should be asleep! Or, like, normally you would still be up but not today or tonight but anyway! Okay, so, okay, like, listen! I- so, this, uhm-”  
Kenma watched the young man, still feeling the familiar tingle all over his body, when he realised: he was the presence, the ghost of his home. Sure, he had never seen him, but Kenma had felt him so many times that he should have realised it sooner.  
Well, but he just woke up and the feeling was much more intense than usual, so he shouldn’t be too cranky about that.

“I know you” Kenma said, and it stopped the other in his mess of words.  
“Uh”, he said and blinked at Kenma, a lot less nervous, but obviously confused.  
“You’ve been living here with me all this time, right?” Kenma, now fully awake, looked how a smile formed on the other’s face and felt a wierd sense of calm in his veins.  
“Yep, i did! Even before you moved in, though. Hey, how come you don’t freak out? Oh, and I’m Shouyou, by the way!”  
“Shouyou…” Kenma murmured softly, which somehow caused Shouyou to grin shyly. The room, besides being dark, seemed to glow in a gentle, warm light.

“Well, Shouyou…” Kenma started and smiled when the other nodded eagerly, “like i said: i know you. You’re not evil, are you?”  
“No!”  
Shouyou was shaking his head violently, causing Kenma to chuckle.  
“No, i am… ah, can we maybe sit down on your bed or something? It is kind of awkward to just stare at each other from across the room…”  
Kenma shrugged and went back to his bed, crossing his legs and watching Shouyou as he did the same, noticing how goosebumps and heartbeat got stronger the closer Shouyou got.  
“So…”, Shouyou started, but seemed to have lost his nerves. Kenma, curious and maybe a little bit infuriated, reached out to try to touch Shouyou’s hand with his own. Could a ghost be touched?  
He could.

Kenma was only lightly touching him, laying his index finger on the backside of the others hand.  
It felt nice.  
Little sparks of electricity danced between their joined skin, making the hair on Kenma’s body stand up and his eyelids shudder.  
“What are you?” Kenma asked as he tipped Shouyou’s hand around, drawing lines inside his palm.  
“I don’t know” Shouyou answered, soft and sweet, watching the caress of his skin with a smile, “ i just am.”  
Kenma hummed, now tracing the others wrist with his thumb.  
“Why did you show yourself to me?”  
“It was an accident. I stood to close to you, which i normally don’t.”  
“Why did you do it tonight?”

The question seemed to fluster Shouyou, who glanced to the side and mumbled: “You didn’t play your games tonight. Usually, you do until early in the morning, so that when you go to sleep there are just a few hours left until the sun rises…”  
Kenma stops touching Shouyou and retreats his hand into his lap. Could it be?  
“Are you afraight of the dark?” he wondered, and got an embarressed nod as a response. Huh. He was too sleepy to get why he felt so very fond of the other.  
“Do you want me to keep my nightstand lamp on?”  
Shouyou’s eyes grew wide, and just after that, so did his smile.  
“Yes! I would like that! Thank you so much!”

Kenma smiled a little in return, turned on the little lamp and asked Shouyou to talk more later, when it was day and he could take in the full presence of whom will hopefully keep haunting his home, as Shouyou was nothing but a part of it.


	3. Run and hide, lay down and be bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Adrenaline

There was a huge downside of Shouyou liking Kenma. Despite how much Kenma liked Shouyou, there was this huge, tall, scary downside of Shouyou liking Kenma:  
Shouyou, being as excitable and easy to amaze as he was, liked to talk about Kenma. Kenma, who was a setter. A setter with techniques Kageyama hadn’t seen before. Which, all in all, almost inevitably led to Kageyama being almost as determined to talk to him as Kenma was about afraid of talking to him. Shouyou’s determination he could handle. Kageyama’s intensity he could not.  
So, whenever he felt the skin of his neck prickle with the stare of Shouyou’s friend, adrenaline would rise inside him, causing him to… run. Run and hide. With cold sweat causing him to shiver and a lightheaded mind, all he could do was flee from the boy looming somewhere nearby, not quite brave (or quick) enough to talk to him.

He knew Kageyama didn’t mean any harm, but he also knew Kageyama was robust in a way Shouyou was, too. And if Kageyama ever really happened to approach him, Shouyou would probably already be beside him or, if not, walk over to them to see two of his most precious people interact. Or to soothe Kenma. Or to watch over Kageyama. Either way, it would end in a disaster for Kenma.  
Because as beautiful the freak duo was to watch on the court, as terrifying they were off it. Bickering and shoving and competing non-stop, these two caused a powerful atmosphere around them. Kenma’s breathing sped up just thinking about being near them while they were at it.

He felt really bad, but was the immediate flight-response of his body to Kageyama something he could hold back? At one point, after another day of Shouyou telling him how great it would be if Kageyama and him got along, Kenma decided to talk to Kuroo about it.  
“How do you deal with adrenaline caused by a threat which is not really one?” Kenma asked, frustrated and pouty. Kuroo merely raised his eyebrow.  
“Wanna be more specific?”  
“Not really.”  
Kuroo huffed, and then thought for a moment. “Work with it.”  
Kenma frowned, to which Kuroo chuckled and said “Sorry Kenken, I don’t wanna get more specific.”

 

In the end, he didn’t get to have a say on that matter. The next day, when everyone was waiting for lunch to be ready, with Kenma being distracted by Shouyou telling a story, Kageyama was suddenly standing next to him.  
It took three seconds of frozen fear, two seconds of perplex staring and one second of taking a deep breath before it all went downhill.  
Kenma fled. Shouyou was worried about Kenma’s sudden retreat and followed him, easily catching up. Kageyama thought Kenma and Shouyou were racing to see who was faster, and ran after them, not wanting to be left out, which only caused Kenma to become more hectic.  
Kuroo’s cackle was just as loud as Daichi’s shouting.

 

After dinner, Shouyou was too full and too tired to move, so he curled up beside Kenma on the hill outside the gym, last ray of sunshine ghosting over his body. It made Kenma feel relaxed.  
“You know”, Shouyou said suddenly, sounding spent but content, “Kageyama was really happy that he got to race with you today. You two will become friends soon, right?”  
Kuroo, who was sitting nearby, turned around to say something teasing, but his words died in his throat. Over Shouyou’s shining form, Kenma send a glare so deadly towards Kuroo, that it caused him to shriek and run away so fast that only adrenaline could have been responsible.  
Kenma knew his friend would recover (…eventually), so he put his focus back on Shouyou. He was taking breaths in a unstressed rhythym. Kenma’s own evened out, with peace finally setting over him. Next time Kageyama was near him, he would just try to remember this rhythym of Shouyou’s chest moving up and down, calming all his senses, with no need of being anywhere else.


	4. The prisma right in front of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Colour

Despite his bleached hair and the flaming red of his jersey, Kenma found himself really plain when it came to colours. Shouyou, on the other hand, always had a lot of colours to offer.   
The most obvious was the sight of his hair, it being nearly as bright and vibrant as his smile.  
His clothes, colourful and comfy, were also easy to see.  
Kenma’s found the not so permanent ones to be more interesting, though.

 

Shouyou was a volleyball player. A enthusiastic volleyball player. A enthusiastic clumsy volleyball player. Whenever Kenma saw Shouyou, the other always had bruises of varied sizes, placement and healing states.   
After practicing receives a lot, Shouyou’s forearms were speckled with blues and purples and greens. “Look how many I have!” Shouyou said every time, holding his arms out for Kenma to admire. “Nishinoya’s got more, though.”  
“It’s okay” Kenma said every time, “yours are probably bigger.”  
Shouyou’s proud grin fitted very nicely with any colour Kenma could think of.

 

On days after Shouyou had been distracted at practice, there was a high chance of him having a slightly red mark on his face. Usually, Kenma only got the chance to slightly squint at it before Shouyou got embarrassed. “Yes, I got hit in the face with a ball, but I don’t want to talk about it!”  
“I see…”  
But later, usually before they went to bed, Shouyou would tell Kenma what he was thinking about at the moment of his distraction. At these times, if was Kenma’s turn to feel proud, as he was trusted with the thoughts of his precious… friend?

 

At their first training camp, after a lot of games and plenty of punishments for Karasuno for losing, they were resting on Kenma’s futon. Some of his teammates were playing cards at their own sleeping places, Kenma was playing on his PSP and Shouyou was lying beside him on his back. Both were spent, drowsy and comfortable.   
At one point, Shouyou put his hand underneath his shirt to scratch an itch, which caused it to ride up a bit. Kenma wasn’t sure, but he thought there was something blue on Shouyou’s hip. They were certainly close at this time, but not close enough for Kenma to pull the other’s shirt up and check how much of his hip was bruised due to wrong execution of flying falls. 

Some months later, they were in the room Nekoma slept in during the training camp again. Only this time, they were closer and alone. Karasuno had lost many games that day again, and Kenma has not forgotten what he has seen. So, with a burst of boldness, he lifts Shouyou’s shirt.   
“What are you doing?” Shouyou asked curiously.   
“Checking something” he replied, his thumbs slightly caressing the bare and completely nude-coloured skin of the others hips. It was to be expected, as everyone of Karasuno was quite good at doing flying falls by now.  
“Well, I want to check something, too!” And with that, Shouyou stuck his hands under Kenma’s shirt, with his palm lying flatly on his stomach.  
Kenma didn’t see any blue, but pink instead, when Shouyou playfully stuck out his tongue at him. As he stuck out his own tongue in return, he felt himself become a little less plain.

 

Soon, Kenma learned that visiting Shouyou and vice versa meant new colours to discover every time.   
Once, Shouyou was covered in white, because he had tried to help his mother bake but hadn’t been careful with the flour. Another time, his hands were covered with silver glitter, since he and Natsu had made invitation cards for her upcoming birthday.   
He liked it, he liked it a lot.  
He even liked it when Shouyou’s front was completely covered with brown when they hadn’t seen each other for weeks and Shouyou got too excited seeing him and slipped and fell face first in a muddy puddle.

 

Naturally, when Kenma said he liked the many different colours of Shouyou, he didn’t like it when he lacked them.   
He was worried when Shouyou’s face lost all of its healthy tones, void of any liveliness, whenever he was shocked and frightened dearly.   
He hated it when they skyped and countless transparent tears covered Shouyou’s face, accompanying his cries of “I miss you, I miss you so much Kenma…”  
It was frustrating, but a part of the spectrum his beloved was capable of. 

 

In the end, his favourite one was easy to choose: After guessing and seeing and even adding a little himself, all of these shades eventually mixed together and became the very golden heart that he fell in love with.


End file.
